Around the corner
by winalise
Summary: Syaoran tried to tell Sakura that he likes her but fell into the river. Later, on Sakura's birthday, he confronted her telling him that he likes her. Well, guess what? Sakura told Syaoran that she likes him too.


From: Winalise   
Website:http://www.geocities.com/forever_sakura87  
http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar  
Subject: [CCS][FanFic] Around The Corner  
  
  
Disclaimers: Card Captor Sakura, and all the characters in there are   
the sole property of CLAMP, Kodansha and NHK. No copyright infringement   
is intended.   
  
This is my first fanfic. If you like it, please let me know at  
bluewills74@hotmail.com. If you don't, keep it to yourself.   
  
  
Around The Corner  
*****************  
  
"Ouch!" I cried out when I crash into Syaoran when I  
ran around the corner. I was caught off balance and I landed hard on   
my butt. I sat there feeling so embarrass hoping that Syaoran would  
just go away...  
but he did not.  
"Here, let me help you up." he said stretching out his hand.  
I grabbed his hand and pull myself up.  
"I'm so sorry..." both of us said at the same time and   
our eyes met for a moment when I broke off.  
"Uh...This is for you. Remember to come or else..." I handed him   
a letter and ran off for my next class.   
I started daydreaming until my Chemistry   
teacher,Miss Rac,broke my thoughts.  
"Sakura-chan what is H2O??"she asked.  
"It's a.....2 hydrogen and 1 Oxygen" I said hurriedly without  
thinking.  
"I asked you what is it.Not the formula,Sakura-chan" Mrs Rac   
said as the entire class started laughing. Feeling embrassass, I sat down without looking at anyone.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I met Tomoyo-chan after school and told her everything that had happened today at Chemistry class, when Syaoran appeared.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan,Tomoyo-Chan" he said as he walked beside  
me.Tomoyo suddenly said that she had forgotten her library books and has to go and get it, so we bid her good-bye and   
continued walking to the playground. Syaoran stopped abruptly in the   
middle of the small bridge.  
"Sakura-chan...I...I wanted to tell you this for a very long  
time.....but.....i didn't dare." he stopped and met me in my eyes.  
His face started to turn bright red and he looked down at the bridge.  
"I...I...I like...." suddenly the bridge spit open and   
both of us fell into the strong current water. That fall knocked   
the wind out of me as I struggled to reach the surface of the water   
for air.   
"Sakura-chan.....Sakura-chan" someone shouted my name as I broke  
to the surface of the water, gasping. The current was so strong when I  
tried to swim against it but felt myself dragged along. The very last thing I told myself before I lost conscious, is I am not going to survive in this current.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I heard someone gasping hard. Get a grip Sakura, you are still alive I told myself and laid still for a few moment before someone shook me. I opened my eyes and saw a blur for a moment before my vision came returned, and i saw Syaoran soaking wet staring worriedly at me.  
"Sakura-chan are you alright??" he looked at me with concern.  
For a moment my heart skip a beat and sat up quickly looking around,   
then looked at Syaoran hinting WHERE-ARE-WE.  
"Somewhere I dunno." he said and I started to sob, wanting to go home very much.  
"Don't cry. Do you have your Clow Cards with you??" he said  
soothingly. Why not?? Sakura-chan, why are you so stupid... I thought angrily to myself. I took the cards out from my pocket and gasp. They are wet and the cards will tear if I do not handle them with care.  
"We need to build a fire to dry the cards before I can use   
them." I said running to the nearest tree to search for twigs. Syaoran  
did the same and within five minutes we collected a hill of twigs. Syaoran hit the stones together for a few times before the sparks touches the twigs and started a small fire. We spend the whole night picking up twigs, drying the cards and secretly sneaking home without anybody noticing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Sakura-chan, rise and shine." Touya hammered loudly at the   
door.  
"Ok, stop it. I'm awake." I screamed and Touya stop hammering the door and when downstairs for breakfast. Today is mine birthday and i could not stop thinking what present could I get from Yukito. I rush to   
school without having my breakfast and time really flies on my   
birthday.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong."  
"Coming!" I cried, rushing to the door. I thought it would be   
Yukito at the door but it was Syaoran.  
"Here, this is for you!" he hand me a present. I place the   
present on the table and rush to the kitchen to continue baking my   
cake. The door-bell rang again, this time it was Yukito, he was holding a huge bag.  
"Sakura-chan, this is for you!" Yukito hand the bag to me.  
"Arigato,Yukito-san!" I place the present on the table and began design my cake.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
By eigth o'clock, everybody was here. We had a fun time together and   
I loved all the present they gave me. We played still twelve o'clock  
and everybody left, only Syaoran. Touya and dad was already in bed.  
"Sakura-chan...I love you" he whispered so softly that I could  
only catch the word I LOVE YOU.   
Silence hang in the air for a moment with me and Syaoran.  
"I Love You too, Syaoran." I said, kissing him gently on the   
cheeks and bid him good-bye.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Sakura had her birthday wish and Syaoran had his dream turn into   
reality.  
*******************************************************************   
~*END*~  
**********  
  
How was it ne? Kawaii and romantic ne? I like the ending myself though...  
For more of mine fanfics, visit me at mine website.  
http://www.geocities.com/forever_sakura87   
http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar 


End file.
